


Highs and Lows

by Zig_Zag_F1



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, New Year's Eve, Sad, Self-Reflection, Short, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zig_Zag_F1/pseuds/Zig_Zag_F1
Summary: Alex reflects on the last decade of his life before 2020 begins.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Highs and Lows

Alex has had his fair share of lucky breaks and unlucky (literal and figurative) breaks in life. He's had good times, bad times, and everything in between. Lately it's been one long high, a call to Red Bull, decent (and sometimes impressive) results, a contract for 2020, and a growing fan base. 

The decade hasn't had all highs, for sure. He remembers facing painful injuries, long periods of uncertainty, fear of failure, and disappointment that seemed destined to destroy the dream he'd had since he was small. But he's fought through it. 

He knows now that there are no lows deep enough that he can't co-opt Lewis's slogan and still rise above them. He knows he's good enough to fight from last back to the front if it must be done. Having held on by a thread once, he is now a thread on which so much hangs for Red Bull. Where he would've once been frightened, now he's unaffected and unafraid. 

That's why, as he waits for the New Year and whatever it contains, he isn't nervous about it. When the countdown begins, he doesn't have flashes of possible failure and imminent loss. At the moment when the clock strikes, he isn't thinking about the next car or the next win or the next big thing. Those are no longer the monsters they used to be. 

Now, he lifts his glass and dutifully yells out "cheers!" and he is just a person today, just another human tonight. He's just another person looking for a New Year's kiss. 

And for all the highs, for all the lows, and for all the everything else's, there's one person who's always been there and who he hopes always will be, for wherever his career takes him. 

But ironically, his constant isn't here. The one day he is ordinary is a day he's also alone. 

He's here holding a glass to a New Year that will likely be brighter than the lights at Singapore, but it doesn't feel the way it would if George were here. 

He hopes George has a better year. He hopes George is kissing a pretty girl in the UK right now and getting smashed. 

But when the party is over and he's drunk and looking in the hotel mirror, he can't pretend he's selfless anymore. 

He doesn't hope George kissed anyone. 

He's still imagining a world where George spent the evening missing him. 

He settles for sending a text that doesn't help at all. 

"Cheers mate. I hope this year everything you deserve comes to you."

It's the truth, and he means it.

What George will never know is that he means more than that too.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys I don't know why I did this.  
I don't like it either. 
> 
> It's fictional, obviously. Don't repost or copy it anywhere.


End file.
